Mystic Suites Hotel
by tippy093
Summary: AU/AH Story/drabble series with some smut. Klaus is an out of town businessman, who frequents the Mystic Suites Hotel and Caroline is his favorite employee.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. This is my first ever attempt at smut. Please be kind in your reviews! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Klaus pulled his rental car into the parking lot of the only hotel in Mystic Falls. He hated that one horse town, but he had to keep returning there, since the Doppelgänger account was in constant need of his attention. Klaus groaned as he pulled his bags out of the back seat of the car. He was jet lagged from the flight in from New Orleans and the three hour long meeting he just sat through. He walked through the squeaky front door and placed his bags down and ran a hand through his curls while he waited for the concierge.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mikaelson." A sweet voice called out. Klaus lifted his eyes to see the lovely face of his favorite employee.

"Caroline." Klaus let her name roll off his tongue. "How many times do I need to ask you, please call me Klaus." Klaus gifted the young concierge with a charming smile.

Caroline shook her head, letting her blonde curls bounce against her shoulders. "Your usual room, Klaus?" Caroline asked, with a cheeky smile.

Klaus nodded and Caroline's fingers danced on the computer keyboard. Klaus took the moment of Caroline being focused on the computer screen to subtly check her out. Her face was as gorgeous as it always was. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkling. The black jacket she wore was tight enough that Klaus could tell she had a slim waist with shapely breasts. He lifted his eyes from the small preview of her chest Given to him by her white button down shirt.

"You're all set." Caroline passed an envelope with the room keys in it to Klaus. "Enjoy your stay and make sure to let us know if there is anything we can do to make you feel at home." Caroline smiled brightly. They were required to say that to every person who stayed at the hotel. But Klaus always noticed the twinkle in Caroline's eyes when she said it to him.

"I'll see you around, Caroline." Klaus left for his room, and to begin another long week of work in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus trudged into the hotel. He was tired and had a headache. He had been in Mystic Falls for five days now and the problems with the Doppelgänger account were no closer to being fixed. Not for his lack of trying. Klaus slowly walked past the front desk looking for a glimpse of the one face that made his time in this hell hole worth while. Sadly, Caroline must have been tending to another customer, not that there were that many other people staying at the Mystic Suites Hotel. Klaus waited for the elevator and decided on taking a nice long, hot shower to relax.

Caroline huffed from her place behind the desk. She had just missed seeing Mr. Mikaelson. She watched has his disheveled blonde head disappeared into the elevator. The desk phone rang and Caroline plastered a smile on her face and answered the call. "Front desk." She paused listening to the voice on he other end. "Oh, ok. I will send someone up to take care of that, and we will get you settled in another room. I hope she feels better." Caroline grimaced and hung up. "Hey Bon."

Bonnie emerged from the back room, pulling at her uniform. "Yeah, who needs extra towels?"

"Um, no towels." Caroline swallowed hard. "The family in room 416 just called. Their daughter just puked all over the bed. Can you go clean it up, and bring them these keys for the room down the hall?" Caroline asked nervously. She hated that Bonnie was stuck with working for room service and she got the easy job of concierge.

"Really?" Bonnie whined. "Great." Caroline offered Bonnie and apologetic smile as her friend left to go clean up vomit.

The phone rang again and Caroline smiled. "Front desk."

"Caroline?" The voice on the other end said.

"Mr. Mikaelson, how can I help you?" Caroline would recognize his sexy accent anywhere.

"Could you get someone to bring up a couple extra pillows, please?" Klaus asked.

"Of course." Caroline was smiling brightly now. Even if she didn't get to see him this evening, at least she got to talk to him. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you, love."

Caroline nearly melted at his term of endearment. "They will be right up. Have a good night, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Klaus."

"Have a good night, Klaus." Caroline half whispered, because she was not supposed to address the customers so informally and she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Good night, Caroline." Klaus drawled.

Caroline hung up and quickly dialed Bonnie's work number. "Care?" Bonnie sounded exhausted and a bit sick.

"Hey Bon. Kla- er, Mr. Mikaelson in room 311 requested some extra pillows." Caroline said, timidly.

"Yeah, he's gonna have to wait. The mess in room 416 was more than just a little vomit. This girl puked like the exorcist. I'm going to be here cleaning for an other hour, at least." Bonnie huffed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Bon." Caroline truly felt bad. Especially since her shift was up in ten minutes and Bonnie would spend the remainder of her shift cleaning up after some little girl.

"It's not your fault. Just, can you get someone else to bring up the pillows?" Bonnie choked back a gag.

"Sure. I'm just about off the clock. I'll see you tomorrow Bonnie." Caroline hung up and checked the clock. It was almost ten and there were not many employees on the clock at this time. The next ten minutes passed by slowly, until finally Katherine arrived to relieve Caroline. "Hi Kat. Bonnie is cleaning up room 416 and I'm just going to run some pillows to room 311. Otherwise, it's been quiet." Caroline stepped away from the desk.

"Just the way I like it." Katherine snapped her gum and pulled a magazine out of her bag. "Night Care."

Caroline waved and walked toward the supply room. She grabbed two pillows and quickly ran up the stairs to the third floor. Her heart was pounding and she was slightly out of breath, but she didn't want Klaus to think she forgot about him. She paused outside of his room to catch her breath. A smile spread on her face as she knocked on the door. Caroline waited for a minute, but there were no noises inside the room. "Mr. Mikaelson?" She called out before knocking again. Still no answer. Caroline pulled out her master key and opened the door. "Klaus?" She peeked into the room and slowly stepped in towards the bed. She went to place the pillows on Klaus' bed, when he appeared from the bathroom. "Uh, pillows." Caroline mumbled distractedly. Klaus had obviously just taken a shower and his skin was still coated in water droplets and there was a too small towel wrapped around his hips.

Klaus stood still, with a smug smile on his face as he allowed Caroline to not so subtly check him out. Caroline's eyes traveled the lines from his bare feet to his muscular thighs, barely contained by the towel. They drifted up his lean torso, taking in his tattoos and sexy arms. Caroline's eyes finally rested on Klaus' smirking face. "I'm sorry." Caroline stumbled over her words as she shook her head, trying to erase the erotic images of Klaus' half naked body.

Klaus let out a low chuckle. "Do you like what you see, love?" Klaus reached towards Caroline and gently took the pillows from her hands, tossing them on the bed. Caroline didn't have time to respond as Klaus dropped the towel from his waist, turning to her revealing his body in its full glory. "Or is this what you were looking for?" Klaus smiled as Caroline's eye widened at the sight of his thick and partially erect cock.

"I came to bring you pillows." She stammered, pointing lamely at the pillows Klaus had tossed on the bed.

Klaus took two careful steps towards the blushing beauty. "Who's watching the desk for you, Caroline?"

Caroline swallowed thickly and pressed her thighs together, trying to ignore the wetness building up at the sight of klaus' naked and well endowed body. "I'm, uh, actually off the clock." Caroline admitted.

"Does your offer to make me feel at home still stand, even if you are off the clock?" Klaus stepped closer to Caroline and trailed a finger across her cheek and down the side of her slender neck.

Caroline shuddered, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Her eyes quickly scanned Klaus' naked body again and she nodded slowly. Klaus' hands slid down her arms and found the buttons on her blazer. Klaus deftly unbuttoned the blazer and slid it off Caroline's shoulders. Caroline licked her lips and stopped Klaus' hands from removing any more of her uniform. "If I make you feel at home, will you be picturing your wife?" Caroline asked, trying to hide her insecurities, while fishing for more information about her favorite lodger.

"Not married." Klaus said pulling his hands away gently and beginning to unbutton her white shirt.

"Your girlfriend?" Caroline moaned softly as her hands raked down Klaus' chest.

"Don't have one." Klaus finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders to the floor. His eyes roamed her creamy skin and her full breasts, pushed up by her lacy white bra.

Caroline rested her hands on Klaus' hips, her eyes closing for a moment. "My boyfriend of four years just broke up with me last week." She was afraid to ruin the mood, but she needed to know what they were getting into.

Klaus slowly unzipped her black pencil skirt. "No strings attached, love. Just two adults having some fun." Klaus pushed the skirt down her hips, his erection coming to full length and thickness at the sight of Caroline in a tiny black thong.

"Good." Caroline breathed out as she dropped to her knees. She left one hand on Klaus' hip and the other began to stroke his cock. She ran her tongue along the underside, curling it around the tip. Klaus moaned and bucked his hips. Caroline sucked his length into her mouth and began a slow pace. She took her time savoring every inch of Klaus' member, as one hand trailed up and down his torso and the other hand massaged his balls. Klaus' hands threaded through Caroline's hair as he used every bit of self control to refrain from fucking her gorgeous mouth. He was getting close to his release, but Klaus wasn't even close to being done with Caroline. He gently pulled Caroline away from his cock.

"Come here, love." Klaus helped Caroline to stand in front of him. He leaned down and engaged her in a passionate kiss. Caroline moaned and opened her mouth to let Klaus' tongue tangle with her own. Her hands got lost in Klaus' hair and Klaus used the opportunity to rid Caroline of her bra. Klaus broke the kiss in order to place hot kisses down Caroline's neck to her breasts, as he pulled her thong down her long legs. Caroline stepped out of the flimsy scrap of fabric, steadying herself with her hands on Klaus' shoulders. He backed her up to the bed as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Caroline let out a gasp as the back of her knees hit the bed. Klaus pushed her back to lay down on the bed. He kissed his way down her body, stopping to nip and lick at her ribs, her stomach and her hips. Klaus looked up to see the anticipation and pleasure on Caroline's face. Klaus smiled deviously at her and licked her center slowly and lightly. Caroline shivered and one of her hands buried itself in Klaus' hair, pushing his head towards her wet pussy.

Klaus teased Caroline by placing light kisses on her clit, causing her to whine. "Oh, Klaus. please."

Klaus restrained a chuckle and gave in. He sucked her clit into his mouth and began to pleasure her with his mouth. He sucked and bit on the sensitive bundle, as his fingers slipped into her slick entrance. Caroline's orgasm built up to an unimaginable high, as Klaus' fingers curled into her g spot and his tongue laved on her clit. She released her hold on Klaus' hair and gripped the bedsheets on either side of her, moaning and writhing. Her orgasm hit hard and her body shook. Caroline's eyes closed and her pussy clenched around Klaus' fingers. "Oh, God. Mr. Mikaelson!" Caroline panted as Klaus continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, letting her ride out the orgasm.

Once Caroline's body had relaxed, Klaus pulled his body up, his lips still coated in Caroline's arousal. "My name has never sounded sexier." He commented as his body covered Caroline's. Caroline smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caroline spread her legs, giving Klaus room to lay between them. Klaus kissed Caroline lazily, letting her taste herself on his tongue. "Please tell me you are on the pill." Klaus mumbled as he gripped his length, ready to push into Caroline. Caroline bit her lower lip and nodded. A low moan escaped her lips as Klaus entered her moist pussy. "So tight. So sexy." Klaus murmured into Caroline's shoulder as he began a slow pace, letting Caroline have time to adjust to his size.

Caroline responded by kissing Klaus' soft, plump lips and clenching her muscles around his full length. They both enjoyed the slow pace, taking time to explore each other's bodies with their hands and mouths. Klaus discovered that when he sucked on a certain place on Caroline's neck, her legs tightened around him and she released a serious of moans that turned him on even more. Caroline discovered that when she raked her nails down Klaus' back or across his scalp, he would growl and temporarily pick up the pace. Eventually, their orgasms built up enough, that Klaus couldn't hold back. He planted his hands on the bed and began to pound his cock roughly into Caroline's tight entrance. Caroline tightened her legs around Klaus' hips and gripped his biceps. Her hips moved in time with Klaus', meeting him with every thrust. Caroline reached her orgasm first. "Mr. Mikaelson, oh Mr. Mikaelson." Spilled out of her mouth.

A few more thrusts and the feeling of Caroline's pussy pulsing around him, led Klaus to his own explosive orgasm. He came hard and grunted. "Caroline."

They both gasped for breath and Klaus lowered himself onto the bed, next to Caroline. He grabbed the two pillows that had fallen to the floor and placed one under his head. Klaus showed the other one to Caroline and smiled. "Would you care to make use of the pillows you so kindly brought up?"

Caroline let out a giggle and cuddled into Klaus' body. She laid her head on his sweaty chest. "I'd much rather enjoy this pillow." She mumbled out, before her eyes closed. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I was inspired to write a second part to this. I am trying to work on my smut writing, so please leave any constructive criticism. But remember to be kind, as I am still incredibly new at writing things like this! :)

* * *

Klaus was frustrated. Things were still not going well for the Doppelgänger account and he hadn't seen Caroline since she brought him pillows four nights ago. He had left for New Orleans for two of those days and found himself back in Mystic Falls today. He was disappointed he hadn't seen the blonde beauty again because he missed the friendship they had struck up, but mostly because he was hoping they would fuck again. Klaus looked from the files he was staring at to see Stefan Salvatore, his contact in Mystic Falls looking at him curiously. "Klaus, listen. I know things have been tough and you doing all this traveling has not been easy. But we are thankful for all the time you have been spending with us, helping to get this company settled."

Klaus shifted in his chair and smoothed the wrinkles out of his seventy dollar tie. "Well, it is my job, Stefan." Klaus looked back to the files, but his mind had drifted to Caroline and it was refusing to focus on work.

"Well, the boss man wanted me to treat you to dinner tonight, as a thank you for your help. Except the Mystic Grill is the only real place to eat in town. So I hope its ok." Stefan said, almost embarrassed at the idea that the Grill would serve as a thank you dinner location.

"It's better than the pizza we have been getting here every evening." Klaus closed up the files and gathered his suit coat. He followed Stefan out of the office and they walked only a block down the road.

"Behold, the only entertainment in Mystic Falls." Stefan swept his hand in front of a building labeled "Mystic Grill".

"Exciting." Klaus deadpanned. He was used to the hustle and bustle and nightlife of New Orleans. So aside from his flirtations and tryst with Caroline, this small town was dreadfully dull. Klaus walked in behind Stefan and scanned the interior of the place. It had a bar and pool tables and plenty of seating.

"Come on, this way." Stefan led him past the bar and waved at the bartender. They sat down at a square table and a pretty brunette waitress hurried over to them.

"Hey Stefan, who's your friend?" Her eyelids fluttered and she smiled coyly, as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Tatia, this is Niklaus Mikaelson. He's from New Orleans and has been helping us navigate some business." Stefan explained.

Tatia pushed out her chest a little and offered her hand to the handsome newcomer. "Welcome to Mystic Falls. Can I get you anything?"

Klaus cringed at the waitress. She was pretty enough, but she was no Caroline. And he refused to waste getting a second opportunity with Caroline because he chose to mess around with some waitress. "Just some scotch. And a menu." Klaus said with disinterest.

Tatia nodded, a little put off that the guy didn't even flirt with her. She huffed to the bar to grab menus and their drinks. "Ugh, the hottest guy to step foot into Mystic Falls in the past three weeks and I can't even get him to flirt with me." Tatia lamented to the two young ladies sipping their drinks at the bar.

"Oh, cry me a river, Tatia." Elena rolled her eyes at her cousin.

Caroline giggled into her drink and spun around on her barstool to locate the hot newcomer. "Where is he?"

"Sitting with Stefan. They are working together or something." Tatia hiked her skirt up another inch and made sure her cleavage was front and center as she went to the deliver their drinks.

"Let's go meet Stefan's friend." Elena suggested, watching where Tatia went with the tray of drinks.

Caroline still hadn't located Stefan and his friend so she turned to her friend. "I don't know." Caroline had been preoccupied by her memories of Klaus lately. She left him while he was sleeping because she was afraid of her feelings. She knew they agreed on no strings and just for fun, but Caroline usually wasn't that kind of girl. She made connections and she had felt one with Klaus.

"Come on." Elena whined. "You've been mopey for a few days. Maybe all you need is some hot guy to flirt with." Elena hoped off her barstool and pulled Caroline with her. Caroline stumbled a bit on her three inch heels due to the amount of alcohol her and Elena had already consumed. Caroline and Elena both sauntered to where Tatia had just come from. Caroline's eyes widened when she realized Stefan was here with Klaus. She would have chickened out and left if Elena wasn't still pulling her arm. "Hey Stef." Elena smiled at Stefan, taking the seat next to Stefan. Caroline stood awkwardly next to the table and Klaus' eyes drifted to the gorgeous blonde in the short blue dress. "Care, sit." Caroline sat down in the seat next to Klaus, biting her lip.

Stefan shook his head and laughed. "Klaus, this is Elena and Caroline. Girls, meet Klaus."

Klaus smiled at Elena, who waved and turned his attention to Caroline. "Hello Caroline." He let her name roll of his tongue and Caroline felt it go straight to her center.

She inhaled sharply and smiled back. "Hi Klaus."

The foursome ordered food, much to Tatia's annoyance. They engaged in small talk while they waited for their food. Klaus would look at Caroline every minute or so, trying to gage whether she was uncomfortable being here with him. He decided to be bold, as it seemed to work well for him last time. Gently, Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's thigh. Her skin was soft and warm and Klaus couldn't resist stroking it lightly. Caroline shivered at the contact, but didn't stop him. She hated to admit that her body had been high strung since their night together and she felt a small bit of relief at his pleasing touch. Caroline glanced in Klaus' direction to see that his face held no hint of what his hand was doing under the table. So Caroline decided to test him. She shifted slightly, so she could spread her thighs wider and she pushed his hand higher up her thigh.

Klaus had to school his face to keep from looking surprised when Caroline moved his hand to the part of her creamy thigh under her dress. He could feel the heat from her center radiating so close to his fingertips. Klaus continued to inch his hand closer and closer. Finally he reached out with his middle finger and lightly grazed her pussy through her wet panties. Caroline released a quiet moan under her breath. Klaus tried to hide his smug smirk at Caroline being so responsive to him, while sitting in a restaurant with her friends. He let his hand roam higher, until his fingers were playing with the hem of Caroline's panties. His fingers traced the line where the material hit her skin a few times, before he finally slid one finger inside. His finger ran along the seam of Caroline's already wet pussy. Klaus was highly amused at how she kept shifting, chasing the light touches of his talented fingers.

"Care, are you ok?" Elena asked, noticing the pained look on her friends face and how antsy she was.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Caroline grunted out.

"Are you sure, love?" Klaus said, just as he let his finger dip into her hot, wet, opening.

Caroline looked at Klaus with a strange smile. She had enough of his teasing and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Yeah, I'm sure." She placed her hand on his upper thigh and let it drift to the bulge in the middle of his legs. Once Stefan and Elena went back to their own conversation, Caroline leaned over to Klaus. "I'm just perfect." She whispered as she let her hand massage his hard cock.

Klaus closed his eyes for a split second, wishing they were not in the middle of a quickly crowding restaurant. He had to choke back a grunt because after about thirty seconds of Caroline rubbing his present erection, the food came and Caroline quickly removed her hand. Klaus reluctantly slipped his hand from her pussy. He inconspicuously sucked his finger into his mouth, letting Caroline watch him lick her juices from it. Caroline sighed and tried to distract herself with her food. But her body was wound so tight and begging for a release. She could tell Klaus was in no better of a situation. Caroline licked her lips as she began to eat, glancing over at Klaus. She cleared her throat and put her sandwich back on her plate.

"I'm going to run to the little girls' room." She announced, squeezing her thighs together to keep her arousal from dripping down her leg.

Klaus adjusted himself and smiled politely at Stefan. "Actually, would you mind if I tagged along? I don't know where a thing is in this place." Klaus asked, pretending he only wanted a guide to where the bathrooms were.

Stefan and Elena laughed and waved off their two companions.

Klaus followed Caroline in the direction of the bathrooms. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from reaching out to touch the smooth skin of her back revealed by her halter dress. They disappeared behind a wall and Klaus let go. He pushed Caroline into the wall and pressed his body firmly against hers. His lips fused to Caroline's and his hands bunched into the material of her dress at her hips. It took Caroline a few seconds to respond as she was expecting Klaus to wait until they were in the privacy of the bathroom. She moaned quietly and grabbed the lapels of his suit coat. Caroline opened her lips to invite Klaus' tongue inside. Their tongues dueled as Klaus' arms moved to wrap around Caroline's slim waist. Caroline pulled Klaus with her as she back pedaled towards the nearest bathroom. They stumbled through the door and Caroline unlatched their mouths so she could check that they were alone. "Can you lock the door?" Klaus asked as he licked and sucked on the soft skin of Caroline's neck.

"Um, yeah." Caroline moaned. One of her hands reached for the lock and her other one resumed her massage of Klaus' cock.

"You left me, last time." Klaus murmured, as one of his hands ran up Caroline's toned thigh. He hitched her leg over his hip and held it there while he pulled her other leg up.

"Later." Caroline sighed as her wet center rubbed against the hardness of Klaus' erection. She shifted her hips creating friction as Klaus maneuvered them to the sinks. Klaus placed Caroline to sit on the counter and he resumed kissing her. They kissed passionately as Klaus untied the top of Caroline's dress. It fell to her waist, revealing her braless chest. His hands expertly massaged her perky breasts and flicked at her nipples. Caroline pulled her body back just enough to begin to undo Klaus' pants. "God, I need you." She mumbled against his lips.

Klaus allowed Caroline to release his hard member as he ducked his head down to run his tongue across her peaked nipples. Caroline ran her thumb across the tip of Klaus cock. Her slender fingers gripped him and rubbed up and down his thick shaft. Klaus used one arm to slightly lift Caroline as the other pulled her soaked thong down her legs. His fingers continued their dance in her pussy. "Klaus." Caroline softly whined. She scooted to the edge of the counter and guided his cock towards her ready and waiting center. They both groaned when Klaus pushed himself into her tight opening. Caroline wrapped her long legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Caroline's nails drug lightly into Klaus's shoulders through his jacket and shirt and her head fell back as she tried to contain her moans. Klaus latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and he ran a long finger in circles on her clit.

"Caroline, how are you so tight?" Klaus sighed against her breast, knowing he was getting close.

"Faster." Caroline panted, feeling her orgasm rising. Caroline's orgasm came on strong and she let her body fall into Klaus'. Her legs tightened around him and her head rested on his shoulder.

Klaus helped her ride out her orgasm as his took hold. Klaus deposited his seed inside Caroline and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Klaus leaned down and pushed Caroline's tousled locks out of her face. He gently kissed her temple. Before either of them could speak, a knock sounded on the door.

"This door isn't supposed to be locked." A voice sounded out. Caroline and Klaus shared a look and Klaus pulled out of Caroline and picked up her underwear from the ground. He smiled at her and placed the scrap of fabric in his pocket. Taking note of the urinals in the corner, Klaus realized they were in the men's bathroom. He winked at Caroline who hopped down from the counter. She darted into a stall to hide as she heard Klaus unlock the door.

"Sorry mate. My mistake." Klaus easily left the bathroom knowing Caroline was still in there and without her panties.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello readers! I have had this chapter rolling around in my head for a week or two and I finally was able to get it out. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, please leave me any thoughts or constructive criticisms in the reviews or my inbox. Thank you!

* * *

Klaus walked into the hotel a little worried. He and Stefan had had an emergency last night and had to leave the Mystic Grill before Caroline had been able to emerge from the men's room. Klaus didn't know if Caroline had been mad at him for the way he left her. He had plans to make it up to her tonight. By now he had an idea of her schedule and intended to call her right before her shift ended. He slowly walked past the front desk, hoping to get a glimpse of the woman who had consumed his thoughts all day. The beautiful blonde was standing there, with the phone attached to her ear. She was smiling politely and speaking nicely to the customer on the other line. Klaus caught her eye as he passed and she smiled coyly at him. Klaus took that as a sign that she wasn't too upset with him for last night. Klaus hummed happily as he waited for the elevator. His eyes drifted to Caroline and he watched her work. She had her black jacket unbuttoned and Klaus could see the outline of her lacy bra through the white button down shirt. A part of him hoped that she did that for him. Their eyes connected as the elevator arrived. Klaus threw Caroline a wink and a charming smile as he disappeared behind the closing doors.

Caroline hung up the phone and let out a sigh. She had hoped that Klaus would still be up for their games, despite the abrupt ending to last night. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation for seeing Klaus tonight. Caroline had decided to forgo underwear when she dressed for work tonight. She hoped Klaus would find it sexy. Caroline took a couple of deep breaths and tried to refocus her thoughts. She still had about an hour left of her shift and wouldn't be able to make it if she got herself all hot and bothered now. A pretty blonde woman walked through the door, carrying a briefcase and small piece of luggage. Caroline wracked her brain trying to think if they had any one new checking in and couldn't think of anyone. "Hi!" Caroline smiled brightly. "Welcome to the Mystic Suites Hotel."

The woman smiled back at Caroline, making her pretty face even more pleasant looking. "Hi." The woman scanned the foyer quickly. "I'm actually looking for someone. He stays here often, Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline felt her heart drop. Klaus had told her he was single, but here was a beautiful woman looking for him. Caroline cleared her throat and forced any hurt feelings down. "What is your name? I'll call up to his room and let him know you are here."

"Can you just give me his room number? I'm kind of looking to surprise him." The woman asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't do that here. Please, your name?" Even if it wasn't policy, there was no way Caroline was sending this woman up to Klaus' room without his permission.

"Cami. My name is Cami." Cami offered as she put her bags down and leaned against the counter.

"Hang on one moment, Cami." Caroline said as pleasantly as possible. She quickly dialed Klaus' number and waited for him to pick up. "Klaus, you have a visitor."

'Caroline?" Klaus seemed taken aback by the phone call and Caroline's dull tone of voice. "A visitor? Who is it?"

"Cami." Caroline said, giving Cami a fake smile.

Klaus groaned into the phone. "I will be down in a minute. Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline's smile returned as she turned to Cami. "He will be right down."

Cami let out a huff. "He's knows I'm here. Can you just give me his room number, now?"

"I'm sorry, he said he would be down to receive you." Caroline pretended to busy herself with the computer while Cami impatiently waited for Klaus.

The elevator dinged and Klaus walked out wearing a dark blue Henley shirt and dark jeans. Caroline hadn't seen him dressed so casually before, but she liked it. Cami left her bags on the ground and walked quickly to Klaus. Cami wrapped her arms around Klaus' shoulders. "Klaus! I've missed you. It's almost like you have been avoiding me."

Klaus locked eyes with Caroline and awkwardly patted Cami's back before stepping away from her. "Camille, is there a reason you traveled here?" Klaus' eyes kept switching from Cami to Caroline, hoping to convey to Caroline that this wasn't what she probably thought.

"Well, those files you asked for. I decided to bring them up to you, instead of just faxing them. It's so lonely at the office without you there." Cami admitted as she walked back to the briefcase she had abandoned. "And now that I am here, I thought I could stay with you for the rest of the week and help out with the account." Cami smiled brightly as she handed the briefcase to Klaus.

Klaus lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Cami, this isn't necessary. Your uncle will miss you if you are gone too long. I'll pay for your ticket personally to send you back home." Klaus pulled out his phone, ready to book Cami on the next flight back to New Orleans.

"Klaus." Cami whined. "I'm not going back to New Orleans without you." Klaus shook his head. "So, let's go up to your room, so I can unpack."

"Cami," Klaus sighed. "Here." Klaus handed Cami his room key. "Why don't you stay in my room and I will get whatever else they have available for tonight?"

Cami looked completely disappointed, but took the key and nodded. Klaus sent her on her way and he walked to stand directly in front of the desk. Caroline had looked a little sad and uncomfortable while Klaus was talking with Cami. So Klaus just stood there, waiting for Caroline to look up at him. After two minutes of nothing, Klaus called out softly. "Caroline."

Refusing to look up at him, Caroline plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm looking for an available room. I have a suite up on the seventh floor. It's the top floor and you will have all the privacy you might require." Caroline rambled on.

Klaus reached across the counter and wrapped his hand around Caroline's, stilling her movements. "I do not desire any privacy with my personal assistant." Klaus' emphasis on Cami's job was enough to make Caroline look up at him.

"Your personal assistant?" Caroline's questioning eyes locked with Klaus' lust filled ones.

"My personal assistant. Who seems to have some little crush on me." Klaus leaned further over the counter and ran his hand up Caroline's arm, to gently stroke the side of her neck. "But it is unrequited. I am much more interested in this other blonde. A true beauty. And a glorious lover."

Caroline swallowed thickly, as a stab of arousal hit her. She could feel herself start to get wet at just Klaus' touch on her neck and his words. Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly. "Let me reserve you this room and then call someone to watch the desk so I can escort you to your new room."

Klaus withdrew his hand and allowed Caroline to complete her work. His eyes flicked up and down the length of Caroline's body as she worked. He was disappointed that the skirt Caroline was wearing was not shorter. A smirk appeared on his face when he realized her skirt wouldn't stay on long once they arrived to his room and her long, toned legs would be on display for him.

A sandy haired man came out of a back room. "Hey Care, what's up?"

Caroline turned around and smiled sweetly. "Matt, I need to escort Mr. Mikaelson to his new room. Katherine should be here within five or ten minutes. Can you just watch the desk for me until she gets here?"

Matt nodded and Caroline picked up the keys to Klaus' new room. "Follow me." She called out. They stood with a small distance between them as they waited for the elevators, both restraining themselves to keep their hands off each other. Their eyes, however, were doing a dance of exploration. Klaus' would flit to Caroline's pink lips or her exposed cleavage and Caroline's would travel down the length of Klaus' body, appreciating him in casual clothes. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The sexual tension hit a high as the doors shut and Klaus and Caroline were alone. They simultaneously moved together, their lips fusing perfectly. Klaus' hands untucked Caroline's shirt and slipped up it to feel the smooth skin of her sides and back. Caroline wound her arms around Klaus' neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. Caroline moaned as Klaus pushed her back so she was pressed against the wall of the elevator. Caroline broke the kiss and began to press kisses down Klaus' neck, her fingers unbuttoning the three buttons of his Henley so she could pull on the necklaces around his neck. Klaus' cock twitched in anticipation from Caroline's lips on his neck. He bunched up her skirt so he could wrap her long legs around his hips. He pushed his erection into Caroline's wet center and was pleasantly surprised when he could feel her slickness against his pants. Caroline unlatched her lips from Klaus' neck and threw her head back as she felt Klaus jean covered length rub against her hot core. Klaus snaked his hands to lightly grab Caroline's butt and it confirmed his suspicion. "You came prepared tonight, love." He murmured as he continued to buck his hips against Caroline's. The friction felt good, but not good enough.

"Do you like it?" Caroline panted as her orgasm approached. She clung to Klaus' neck and shoulders to ready herself for the feeling. The elevator dinged signaling an early end to their fun and Klaus reluctantly placed Caroline back on the ground. Caroline huffed and strutted to the room she had reserved for Klaus. Caroline had just unlocked the door, when a familiar and annoying voice wafted through the hall.

"Klaus, there you are. I grabbed some of your bags." Cami jogged down the hall with two of Klaus' bags in hand. "I thought we could go grab a drink once you're settled."

Klaus closed his eyes in frustration. Caroline was ready and waiting and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with her. "Thanks Cami." Klaus forced out.

Caroline smiled politely at Cami. "I'll go put those inside for you." Caroline grabbed the bags and gave Klaus a heated looked.

Klaus turned to Cami and gave her a sad smile. "Not tonight, Cami. But thank you for my bags." He waited outside the door as Cami slowly walked away. Once she was gone, Klaus let himself into his room and locked the door behind him. Klaus found Caroline standing in front of the bed, completely naked save her two inch heels. Klaus fought the urge to stroke his painful erection at just the sight of her gorgeous naked body. "What are you trying to do to me, Caroline?" Klaus took three long strides so he was standing inches away from Caroline.

"I hoped you would turn her down." Caroline whispered seductively as she began to make quick work of Klaus' jeans. Klaus managed to remove his jeans, boxers, shoes and socks in a few swift movements. He pulled his shirt over his head as Caroline let her soft hand wrap around his thick cock. She stroked him painfully slow and gentle. Klaus bent his head down and caught her lips with his own. Caroline gave Klaus access to her mouth as Klaus pushed Caroline so that her back was pressed up against the wall.

"I want to take you against this wall." Klaus whispered when he pulled away from the passionate kiss. Caroline nodded, releasing Klaus' cock and positioning her hands on his shoulders. Klaus lifted Caroline up, so her center was directly above his erection. They both moaned as Klaus lowered Caroline down, filling her completely. Caroline tightened her grip on Klaus' shoulders and wrapped her legs around Klaus' hips.

Caroline's head fell back against the wall when Klaus began to pound into her. Caroline pushed her hips back into Klaus', rubbing her body against his. Klaus kissed and sucked on Caroline's neck with one of his hands massaging her breast. Klaus' other hand was squeezing her upper thigh, holding her in place. Caroline left light scratch marks on Klaus' back as her orgasm hit. Her movements stilled, but Klaus continued to pump in and out of her, holding her tightly as his orgasm came. They remained entwined against the wall, as their breaths slowed down.

Klaus lowered Caroline's legs, but held her close to him. "Stay with me, tonight." He whispered against her cheek. He dropped sweet kisses along her sweaty cheek and neck.

"I don't think I could leave right now, even if I had the energy." Caroline admitted and she let Klaus pull her into the king sized bed. They settled under the blankets, Klaus laying on his back with Caroline wrapped in his arms and her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello lovely readers! I'm back with another chapter for this story. I apologize to those who have been asking about my other stories. Unfortunately, I had a few negative reviews that kind of shook my confidence. That paired with busy real life stuff have kind of given me writers block. I promise I will get back to them, hopefully soon. In the meantime, it's my birthday so I decided to give you all this little present. It's shorter than the previous chapters, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Happy reading! :)

* * *

Caroline shifted slightly, as her eyes began to blink open. She was laying on her back and there was a weight over stomach. It took her a minute to remember that she had slept with Klaus, again. And this time he convinced her to stay the night. They had both been tired from long days working and a wonderful evening workout against the wall. Caroline turned her head to find Klaus stirring in his sleep, with his head resting on her shoulder. Caroline reluctantly tried to pull herself away, but Klaus gripped her hip with the hand that was draped across her body.

"Just stay here, a little bit longer." Klaus grumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

Caroline softly sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "My roommate is really going to give me crap for this." Caroline explained.

Klaus opened his eyes and smiled devilishly at Caroline. "Why does it matter? You are a big girl. You can have a sleep over if you want." Klaus released his grip on her hip and let his hand wander across the smooth skin of Caroline's stomach and rib cage.

"Do you remember what I said the first time?" Caroline looked at Klaus and gestured between their naked bodies, covered only by a cotton sheet. "I don't do this. I'm not this kind of girl."

Caroline emphasized the word 'this' and it made Klaus' eyes cloud with hurt. He really fancied Caroline and had even considered the idea of completely taking over the account in Mystic Falls to be near her permanently. The fact that she reduced their relationship to just being fuck buddies bothered him. Klaus quickly masked his hurt with determination. He would prove to Caroline that 'this' was something real. Klaus lifted his body up on his arm, so he was partially looming over Caroline. "The least you can do is give me is a good bye kiss." He feigned an innocent look that Caroline saw right through.

"At the very least." Caroline murmured, bringing her hands to gently cup Klaus' face. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss.

Klaus grinned into the kiss because he had all the leverage. His eyes twinkled as he simultaneously ran his tongue across the seam of Caroline's pink lips and slid his large hand up to cover Caroline's breast. Caroline moaned when Klaus tenderly brushed over her perky nipple with his thumb. Klaus took advantage of the moment and plunged his tongue into Caroline's mouth. Her tongue danced with his as his hand applied more pressure to her bountiful breast. Caroline forgot all about her judgmental roommate and began focusing on the pleasurable feelings Klaus was giving her. Her body writhed, her core becoming wet with anticipation. Caroline threw her head back into the pillow, pulling her mouth from Klaus', as his hand inched its way down her torso. Klaus traced light lines along Caroline's inner thighs, refusing to touch her where her body needed it.

"Klaus please." Caroline moaned.

Klaus peppered kisses along her check and neck. "Please, what?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Caroline dug her nails into Klaus' shoulders. "Please touch me, fill me." Caroline panted, spreading her legs widely.

Klaus dragged one teasing finger through her folds, letting her wetness gather on his finger tip. "A date." Klaus murmured, just before he sucked Caroline's earlobe into his mouth.

"Huh? A date?" Caroline's hips rose on their own accord, chasing Klaus' finger for more pressure and friction.

"Before I give you any more pleasure, I want you to promise to let me take you on a date." Klaus ' smug grin melted off his face as Caroline slipped one of her hands between them to grasp his hard cock.

Caroline pumped his rock hard cock and nodded. "Uh huh. Sure, a date. Now fuck me, please." Caroline begged.

"No." Klaus said, causing Caroline to snap out of her lust induced fog. "I'm not just going to fuck you, Caroline." Klaus pressed a soft kiss to Caroline's lips. "I'm going to worship you." Then he moved his body lower to press kisses down Caroline's neck, collar bone and her breasts. He laved both of Caroline's breasts with wet kisses, licking and sucking on her tender nipples. Caroline moaned and let her hands weave into Klaus' hair. Klaus licked and kissed a path down Caroline's body to her core. Klaus settled in between Caroline's legs and began to suck on her swollen clit as he delved two long fingers into her wet center. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, enjoying the mewling sounds Caroline was making. Klaus gave her clit a particularly hard suck and hummed into her, causing Caroline to clench around his fingers and tighten her hold on his hair. Klaus knew Caroline was on the edge, but he wanted to look her in the eyes when he made her cum. He pulled away from her tempting pussy and slid his body up Caroline's.

Caroline pouted slightly when Klaus left her without a release, so as he slid his body up, Caroline pushed at Klaus' shoulder. She knocked him on his back and straddled his hips. Caroline grabbed his cock and pumped it quickly, rubbing her thumb across the glistening tip. She let him go and brought her thumb into her mouth, sucking his precum off of it. Caroline moaned, making a show of it and Klaus choked back a groan. Caroline smiled innocently and quickly impaled herself on his rock hard member.

"Caroline." Klaus grunted, his hands moving to Caroline's hips. Caroline leaned forward and placed her hands on the bed next to Klaus' head. Her hips found a rhythm, as she rocked back and forth on top of Klaus. Klaus removed one hand from Caroline's hip and cupped the back of her head. He applied light pressure to pull Caroline into a searing kiss as their bodies continued to thrust against each other.

"I'm so close." Caroline whispered against Klaus' mouth.

"Cum with me, Caroline." Klaus began to thrust up into Caroline, roughly. They both toppled over the edge, holding on to each other and panting as their hearts beat wildly.

Caroline laid her head on Klaus' chest. "Oh, God."

Klaus pulled Caroline's wet curls back from her face. "I meant what I said, Caroline." He said, kissing Caroline's shoulder.

"Hmm." Caroline sighed.

Klaus pulled himself up into a sitting position. He cupped Caroline's face so he could look her in the eyes. Her blue green eyes were still a little lust filled and hazy. "I want to take you out on a date. A proper date."

A shy smile appeared on Caroline's face. She wrapped her arms around Klaus' sweaty neck. "I'd like that." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "A lot, actually."

Klaus wound his arms around Caroline's waist and they sat there in blissful silence, until a loud knocking sounded on his door.

"Klaus, are you awake?" Cami's shrill voice was only slightly muffled by the door.

Klaus groaned and tightened his hold on Caroline. "Just getting up, Camille. I'll meet you down stairs in twenty minutes." Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus and climbed off his lap. She walked backwards into the bathroom and peeked at him from around the door frame. "Actually, I'm moving a little slow this morning. Make that an hour." Klaus lept off the bed and ran after a giggling Caroline, who had already started the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** I know, it's been a while. A long while. But life got out of hand and got me down. But I've actually had some time to write lately. Please don't expect much from me this summer, cuz the kids are out of school and my days are mostly busy with them and keeping them active and happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little emotion-heavy, so sorry about that! Happy reading!

* * *

Caroline made a point to avoid Klaus for the next three days. Not because she was upset with him. Actually she was excited about the prospect of a proper date with Klaus. It made whatever it was that was going on between them less like an affair and more like a relationship. Caroline hated to admit she liked the idea of a relationship with Klaus. The only drawback was that he lived quite a distance away and they only saw each other when he was visiting Mystic Falls. His obsessive and clingy assistant was a bit of a drawback, but Klaus had made it clear that he was very much interested in Caroline and had no attraction to Camille at all. Caroline knew this because they texted constantly during their absence from each other. Caroline had initiated the contact because she wanted Klaus to know why she was keeping her distance. "It will make the date that much more special." She had insisted.

Klaus actually agreed. But he was a bit worried about how much control it would take on his part to follow through with the entire date before stripping Caroline naked and taking her against the first flat surface he could find. His control was pushed further as Caroline took to teasing him during their time apart. He returned to his hotel room after a stressful day of work and avoiding Cami's advances to find a lacy blue thong placed in the middle of his bed. The thong was red the second day. Both times Klaus knew immediately that not only did the thongs belong to Caroline, but she had recently worn them. Klaus had spent many glorious minutes with his nose (and other facial features) buried between Caroline's legs to know the distinct scent of her arousal. Klaus had spent both of those nights having quality time with his hand and his memories of Caroline. He had been so wound up between work, not actually seeing Caroline and having her arousal soaked underwear that both nights it didn't take long for Klaus to find his climax remembering the feeling of being encased inside Caroline as she moaned and mewled his name.

* * *

The night of their proper date finally arrived and Klaus had a hard time focusing through the work day. He hated that their date fell on the night before he needed to catch a plane back to New Orleans, but it was Caroline's night off of work. Plus Klaus switched out his plane ticket to the absolutely latest flight out of Mystic Falls, so he could have as much time with Caroline as possible. The only problem Klaus was having with this date was that Caroline was not only planning it, but would also be driving them. She knew the ins and outs of Mystic Falls way better than he did, so he understood why she was in charge of it. Also, she was a bit of a control freak, but Klaus loved when Caroline took control. It just made Klaus feel like less of a gentleman. And his upbringing had instilled in him the importance of being a gentleman. He just hadn't found a woman who he felt warranted seeing that side of him, until he met Caroline. The only compromise they had made was that Klaus would take a taxi to Caroline's house, so at least she wasn't picking him up.

Klaus took a quick shower and debated having one more round with his hand so he wasn't going to this date half cocked (pun intended). He opted out of it because he wanted to be fully ready for when he could finally touch Caroline again, at the end of heir date. He kept repeating to himself that he would wait until the end of their date. Because he was wrapping up his work in Mystic Falls and it was important for him to let Caroline know that she wasn't just some passing fancy or torrid affair. She actually mattered to him. She was the first woman in what seemed like one thousand years that found her way into his heart. Klaus knew that if given more time, he would fall in love with Caroline Forbes.

Klaus stepped out of the taxi in front of the charming little house that belonged to Caroline. He took a quick glance at his dark jeans and dark gray button down shirt and confidently strode to the door. He was not at all surprised to find his beautiful date standing in the door before he could even make it to the front porch. Caroline was wearing a dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that only hinted at her cleavage. The dress only came to her mid thighs and showcased her long, toned legs. She was wearing flat sandals, so she remained a few inches shorter than Klaus. "Hello Caroline. You look lovely." Klaus stepped forward and placed a lingering kiss on Caroline's cheek. He reminded himself to play it safe right now, so they could enjoy the date.

The shock on Caroline's face at only receiving a chaste kiss on the cheek as a greeting was quickly covered up, so Klaus hardly noticed. "Hi Klaus." Caroline smiled brightly and took Klaus' proffered hand as they walked to her car. Caroline shuffled in the driver's seat of her car a little as they drove to the location of their date. Her dress was riding up dangerously high and she was impatiently waiting for Klaus' large hand to caress her bare thigh. The entire fifteen minute car ride, Klaus barely moved an inch, much less moved to touch Caroline. Caroline was a mix of frustrated and anxious. She was beginning to think that even though Klaus had said he understood why they had kept apart for the time leading up to their date, maybe he really didn't. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if maybe Klaus was over their little affair and maybe this date was his way of ending things. She knew that he was leaving tomorrow to return to New Orleans and he wasn't sure when he would be back in Mystic Falls.

Klaus struggled within himself the entire way to the secluded park that Caroline drove them too. Her silky skin was on display and it took every ounce of control to keep his hand from sliding along her thigh. Klaus was so focused on keeping his control that he didn't notice right away that Caroline had gotten uncharacteristically quiet.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, Klaus and Caroline each exited the car, lost in their own minds. Caroline pulled a blanket and a picnic basket out of the trunk of her car. Klaus offered to carry the large woven basket for her. Caroline thanked him and gave him a smile that wasn't nearly as bright as usual. The picnic was sweet and romantic. It was a side of Caroline that Klaus hadn't been privy to yet. He liked the amount of thought she had put into selecting the food and wine for them to enjoy. The conversation was where the date went wrong. Klaus could tell that something was bothering Caroline but he didn't want to ruin the date by asking. And Caroline was so worried that Klaus had checked out of their relationship (for lack of a better word), she didn't push for any kind of deep conversation. So they spent their first and potentially last date making small talk, both feeling like something was missing.

Once they had finished the food and the wine, Klaus helped Caroline pack everything back up. They loaded the car up in silence and climbed back into their seats. Caroline placed the keys in the ignition, but didn't turn the car on. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Klaus reached over and cupped her face with one of his hands. "Caroline, talk to me. What is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Klaus nearly felt the need to beg, his desire for her body fading a little as his desire for her well being took charge.

"I'm frustrated and angry and sad and..." Caroline trailed off opening her eyes to see the hurt evident on Klaus' face.

"Angry?" Klaus said softly, pulling his hand back and trying to figure out what he did wrong to make Caroline so upset.

Caroline shook her head, her curls bouncing softly off her shoulders. "I'm frustrated and angry at myself. I'm obviously not enough to keep you interested after a couple of days without physical contact. I let myself think that there was more to us than just sex, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe this is the end." Caroline looked defeated and sad.

Klaus stared at the beautiful woman sitting in the car next to him. He was shocked that she thought he had no interest in her or that their relationship was purely physical. "Caroline?" Klaus waited for her to turn to look at him. He could see the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I can guarantee you that I have not lost interest in you and I agree that there seems to be more to our relationship than just sex."

Caroline's level of frustration sky rocketed. "Then why haven't you even tried to touch me?" She nearly shouted at Klaus, her arms flailing around the car.

Klaus took a few seconds to look Caroline over. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide and sparkling with intensity. Her dress had ridden up scandalously high on her thigh and one dress strap had slipped off her shoulder due to her wild arm movements. She was a vision and Klaus had to breathe deep to make sure he could explain himself before the need to ravish her took over. "My control is barely hanging on, Caroline. I have been trying to keep my hands to myself because I wanted you to have the perfect first date. First date, of hopefully many. I am intent on making a long distance relationship work with you, Caroline. You think I have lost interest in you?" Klaus gently grabbed Caroline's hand and pressed it over the erection he was sporting. "This is because of you." Caroline looked up at Klaus with wide eyes as she understood. "I will always want you. But I want all of you." Klaus held his breath as he waited for Caroline to respond.

Caroline was relieved to know that Klaus wasn't pulling away for any other reason than wanting them to have a perfect first date. She smiled seductively and let her hand give Klaus' cock a gentle squeeze. In one swift motion, that took Klaus for surprise, Caroline slid her hand up to his shoulder and she swung her body over the center console until she was straddling him. Klaus' hands immediately pulled her body close, so her breasts were pushed up against his chest. Klaus pushed his lips against Caroline's and he nipped and licked at her plump bottom lip. The kiss was rough and demanding and Caroline's hands alternated between running through Klaus' curls and sliding along his muscular shoulders. Klaus' hands ran down Caroline's back and snuck up under her dress. He caressed her firm ass, causing her to grind against his straining erection. Caroline let out a long moan as Klaus dragged a finger along her panty line.

"Please." She whispered against his lips and Klaus ripped her g-string from her body and let his long finger plunge into Caroline. She threw her head back and ground her pussy against Klaus' hand. Her clit rubbed against Klaus' jean clad cock and it caused her walls to flutter around Klaus' finger. Klaus sucked on the skin of Caroline's neck, loving the taste of her skin. He pushed a second finger inside of Caroline, reveling in her moans and cries. Klaus waited until Caroline was about to fall off the edge, then he pulled his fingers out. Caroline looked at Klaus, trying to figure him out. A sly smile appeared on Klaus' face as he made quick work of his pants. Klaus pulled out his thick and hard cock. Caroline pushed herself up, so she could align them. Then Klaus grabbed her hips and pulled her down, thrusting into Caroline's pussy in one hard, fast motion. The force of Klaus's cock impaling Caroline made her see stars. Caroline cried out as her first orgasm hit. Klaus slowly thrust into Caroline as she rode out her orgasm. Once her body had calmed down, Caroline took over. She rode Klaus' cock with slow deliberate strokes and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced together, as their bodies rocked and ground against each other. Caroline unbuttoned three buttons of Klaus' shirt, so she could slip her hands in and feel the smooth lines of his chest and shoulders. Klaus moved his lips from Caroline's and kissed down her neck. He placed wet kisses on the tops of her breasts, as one of his hands left her hip to pull down the zipper of her dress. Caroline moaned Klaus' name when he pushed the top of her dress down and latched his mouth over one of her pert nipples. Caroline's body was building up to her second orgasm, so Klaus began to pull her hips down harder and harder. Klaus dragged his mouth from one of Caroline's breasts to the other, licking a warm path between the two. He shifted Caroline's hips and changed the angle that he was pounding into her. Caroline's hands drifted to Klaus' hair and she pushed his head closer to her chest. She pushed her hips down harder, as Klaus hit that sweet spot over and over again. Her orgasm came powerfully and she pulled on Klaus' hair as her pussy clenched hard on Klaus' cock. Klaus thrust up three more times and he came, biting down on Caroline's breast. Klaus held Caroline's hips down as he pumped in and out a few times as his orgasm left him. Caroline pulled back, her nipple being forcibly released from Klaus' hot mouth.

"I want to make this work too." Caroline said shyly, her hands still carding through Klaus' hair.

Klaus leaned forward, gently kissing each breast and all the way up to Caroline's mouth. He gave her four soft kisses on her lips. "Good." He paused and looked at the blissful expression on Caroline's face. "Are you going to be able to drive back to your house?" Klaus asked.

Caroline quickly pulled the straps of her dress back up on her shoulders. "I hope so." She winked as she settled back in the driver's seat. Caroline hadn't taken the time to zip her dress back up, so Klaus had a great view of her creamy breasts and the expanse of her thighs that had been tempting him the whole night.

Caroline started the car and began the drive home. She wasn't surprised when Klaus began to run his hand up and down her leg, from her knee to just an inch from her wet heat. What did surprise Caroline was when she glanced over to the passenger seat, Klaus still had his cock out and was slowly stroking himself. He was fully erect and it took all of Caroline's strength to not pull the car over to the side of the road and take him in her mouth. She tried her hardest to keep her focus on the road and not the man sitting next to her, teasing her with gentle touches and his glorious cock. She pulled into her driveway and simultaneously turned off the car and unbuckled her seat belt. Klaus barely had time to blink before she shifted her body and was taking his cock in her mouth. Caroline licked and sucked on Klaus' cock, letting one of her hands slide into his pants and massage his balls. She braced herself with the other hand and kept running her tongue down his length and sucking hard on his head. She moaned, tasting the salty precum and Klaus gripped the car door and just watched as Caroline bobbed up and down on him. Before he had a chance to cum, Caroline pulled off with a pop. She zipped her dress up and smiled innocently at Klaus. "Just a preview of what's in store for you tonight." She winked and left the car. Klaus blinked a few times and zipped up his pants and ran as fast as he could with a very painful erection to get to Caroline and her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ** Hey there my dear readers! So I have been oddly inspired with this story lately. This chapter is a little different and kind of new territory for me (Nothing upsetting but maybe could be considered a little kinky?). Please, please be kind in your reviews, but if you have any advice to offer, I'd love to hear it! Thank you to my reviewers who have been so kind to leave me their thoughts and encouragements. You guys are awesome! Thank you to Klarolinessecondbreakfast (on tumblr) who has taken the time to create a cover for me! You are amazing! :) I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since Klaus was forced to leave Caroline and Mystic Falls behind. His return to New Orleans and his normal life was oddly unsettling for Klaus. He realized that he was indeed missing his little hotel employee. Sure, they talked on the phone nightly and they texted frequently throughout the day. But he missed seeing Caroline, holding her, kissing her. Klaus had chosen to keep Caroline a secret from Kol, Rebekah and basically all his siblings. He didn't want them tainting this relationship before it even had a chance to flourish. He also didn't want to have to analyze his feelings for Caroline. He knew he was in way too deep, but if he didn't vocalize it, then he could pretend that she was just some girl he met on his travels.

Klaus had becoming increasingly grumpy and short tempered. It all eventually came to a head one day as he was trying to leave his office. Kol strolled in, already dressed for a night out on the town. "Big brother." Kol settled himself in Klaus' desk chair as Klaus packed up his lap top.

"What do you want, Kol?" Klaus grumbled. "Do I not look like a man trying to leave the office?"

Kol eyed his older brother with narrowed, scrutinizing brown eyes. "You look like a man who needs to get laid. Or at the very least be on the receiving end of a really good blow job." Kol let his eyes drift over to Camille, who was watching the exchange from her desk outside of Klaus' office. She was clearly eavesdropping and her eyes brightened at the thought of finally getting a piece of Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "Kol." He growled in a low voice, but it didn't deter Camille from batting her eyelashes at her boss. Klaus couldn't deny that he was grouchy due to his lack of a sex life. But he refused to cheat on Caroline. He wondered absent mindedly if she would agree to send him some sexy pictures to help him get by in her absence. Klaus decided he would ask Caroline when she called later this evening.

"I'm just trying to help, big brother. It's really for my own benefit, me being the selfish little brother and all. You are just so much more tolerable when you aren't sexually frustrated." Kol said loudly as he waltzed out of Klaus' office as carefree as he had come in.

Klaus finished packing up his things and grumbled under his breath about nosey and infuriating little brothers, when Camille timidly walked into his office. "So, I couldn't help overhear Kol. You know I would be more than willing to help you in any way possible." She tried to act seductive and charming, but to Klaus it just came out as needy and desperate.

"Camille, I-" Klaus was cut off by the dinging of his phone alerting him to a text message.

-Please tell me that you Skype.

Klaus smiled at the text from Caroline.

-Anything for you, sweetheart.

It only took about thirty seconds for her to respond.

-Perfect. Skype date at eight (your time).

-Can't wait.

Klaus forgot Camille was still in his office as a goofy, love sick smile spread across his handsome face.

"So, shall we go to your place or mine?" Camille asked, thinking Klaus' expression was meant for her.

"Both. You go your place and I shall go to mine." Klaus refused to let his assistant's pout break him. "Camille, I have no desire of taking you to bed, not now or ever. Please understand this." Klaus turned away from his puppy eyed assistant and left his office. He only had an hour and a half and he needed to eat dinner and shower before Skyping with Caroline.

* * *

Finally eight o'clock rolled around and Klaus was settled on his couch, with his lap top resting on his coffee table. He had showered and was wearing only a pair black sweat pants. His hair was still damp, as he had no desire in making Caroline wait. They were finally connected and Klaus' eyes twinkled at seeing Caroline in a dark blue tank top and black shorts, sitting cross legged on her bed. Her face was freshly washed and her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders. "Caroline, you are a sight for sore eyes." Klaus murmured.

Caroline had a wide smile on her face as she subtly ran her eyes across Klaus' bare chest. "Hi Klaus. How has your day been?"

Klaus groaned and ran his hand across his face. "It's been a rough one. Apparently I am grumpy and according to Kol I need to get laid, for the good of the people of New Orleans."

Caroline's head flew back in laughter. "If only we lived closer, I would gladly help you out."

A sly smile appeared on Klaus face. "Well, I did have one idea. If you were up to it."

Caroline leaned into her lap top, with an intrigued expression on her face. "I'm listening."

Klaus had to tear his eyes away from the ample cleavage Caroline's new position offered. "You could be real helpful if you sent me some pictures, give me some inspiration for my alone time." Klaus gave Caroline his puppy dog eyes as if he hadn't just asked her to send him nudes to masturbate to.

Caroline blushed and chewed on her lower lip for a minute. She had no qualms about sexting with Klaus. The thought had crossed her mind more than once in their two week separation. The idea of him jerking off to pictures of her actually sent a thrill through Caroline that pooled in her core. Then a more wicked idea came to her. She had been equally sexually frustrated, with Klaus being back in New Orleans. And after being with him, Caroline could not seem to achieve a good orgasm with just her hands or her trusty vibrator. "What if I did one better?" Caroline asked quietly.

Klaus had been studying her reaction to his question and he racked his brain thinking what one better would be. Short of her driving to New Orleans. "What did you have in mind, love?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never been so forward with sex until she met Klaus Mikaelson. Before she lost her nerve, Caroline peeled her tank top off her body, revealing her bare, perky breasts. Klaus' mouth went dry and he could feel his cock start to stir. Caroline ran her hands slowly down her chest and gently cupped her own breasts. She ran her thumbs across her nipples and let out a breathy moan. Knowing Klaus was watching her touch herself was making her incredibly wet. She forced her hips to not squirm as she locked eyes with Klaus and twisted her own nipples between her fingers.

Klaus eyes were dilated and full of desire. He couldn't believe that Caroline was willing to do this for him. His cock became uncomfortably stiff as he listened to Caroline's soft moans and watched her gentle fingers. Klaus snaked his hand into his sweatpants and curled his own fingers around his erection. He imagined it was Caroline's soft fingers gripping him and sliding up and down his shaft.

Caroline's gaze shifted down to see Klaus with his hand in his pants. She was so incredibly turned on, knowing he was giving himself a hand job to her ministrations. "Can, can I see you?" Caroline didn't want to interrupt what they were doing, but she really wanted to watch him, see him stroke his enlarged cock.

Klaus removed his hand and shucked his pants off in one quick tug. He let his legs fall apart and settled back against the couch. His erection standing tall and thick against his stomach. "Do you need this too, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, as his hand resumed its slow pumping on his cock.

"Mmm hmm." Caroline moaned softly when one of her hands trailed south and began to rub circles on the outside of her sleep shorts.

"Take them off, love. I want to see you pleasure yourself, Caroline." Klaus watched in awe as Caroline uncrossed her legs and got off the bed. She turned the lap top so Klaus could watch as she swung her hips and gave him a bit of a strip tease. Caroline slowly slid the shorts down her legs to reveal her lack of underwear and her glistening pussy. Caroline brought the lap top with her as she climbed back on her bed. She sat against the pillows and spread her legs. She positioned the lap top to have a front row view of her bare body.

Klaus gripped his cock tighter as Caroline ran one finger through her wet folds and shuddered at the contact. "Are you imagining that it is me touching you? That it's my finger swirling around your clit, delving inside your pussy?" Klaus narrated as Caroline began to pleasure herself and moan softly.

"Your fingers always feel so good, Klaus. Not as good as your cock." The words were tumbling out of Caroline's mouth, before she had time to think. She had never tried dirty talk, but from the look on Klaus' face, he was enjoying it.

"Use three fingers and imagine it's my cock inside you. How does it make you feel, Caroline?" Klaus was trying his hardest to keep his pumps slow. He didn't want to orgasm too early and end this wonderful Skype session.

"You always fill me, so completely." Caroline choked the words out around moans. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but her desire to watch Klaus won over. Caroline noticed that Klaus wasn't looking as close to an orgasm as she was. So she pumped her three fingers in and out faster, circling her clit with her thumb. Her other hand pulled gently at her nipples. "I don't think I have ever cum so often before you, Klaus." She closed her eyes as she knew her orgasm was right around the corner. Caroline's eyes opened and she looked right at Klaus' face. "Are you imagining that your hand is my hand, my mouth or my pussy?"

Klaus' hips jerked up into his hand at Caroline's words. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his orgasm at bay much longer, but Caroline looked like she was close too. His hand sped up, as he rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock. Klaus used his precum as lubrication and began to pump harder. "Caroline, I love your beautiful mouth, always so sweet. But right now I am imagining my cock buried deep inside your tight pussy. You riding me, your gorgeous breasts bouncing up and down." Caroline's breath picked up as did the motions of her hands. Klaus knew they both only needed one more push. "I imagine myself catching your nipple between my teeth and pulling and sucking on it until you cum. Until I feel your slick walls pulsing around my thick cock. Then I would push into you, harder and harder, until I finally find my release and I fill you with my cum."

Caroline let out a breathy gasp and her whole body shuddered. Her fingers slipped against her wet skin as she threw her head back as she fell over the edge. The view of Caroline achieving her orgasm was enough for Klaus to reach his own peek. Caroline watched, amused and sated as Klaus' hot cum rained on his abs. They both refrained from talking, panting and coming down from their highs. Klaus grabbed a box of tissues from his side table and began to clean himself off. Caroline bit her lip and smiled at him. "So, any chance we can make this a weekly thing? Until we can see each other again?"

Klaus laughed as he tossed the used tissues on the coffee table. He pulled his pants back up and just watched as Caroline laid back on her bed, comfortable and naked. "At least weekly, love."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hello! Sorry, it's been a while! I've had a crazy summer, so writing hasn't really been something I have been able to do. But I finally caught a free afternoon, just before the start of school. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, my favorites and follows! I love hearing from you all! :)

* * *

Caroline smoothed out her shirt and fluffed her hair as she stepped out of the airport, onto the street. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored doors of the New Orleans airport. Thankfully she would have some time to stop at her hotel room to freshen up before surprising Klaus. It had been almost a month, 27 days, not that Caroline was counting, since she and Klaus had begun their sexy skype sessions. Only, it was getting to be not enough. Caroline's hands just didn't feel the same as Klaus' hands, mouth and cock. She could feel the start of her arousal as she imagined his shock at her surprise visit. She skipped out on their daily texts by telling Klaus that she was spending the day with her mom and she would skype him that evening to make up for it. Caroline hailed a taxi and gawked at the scenery around her as she was driven to a small hotel. It was owned by the same company Caroline worked for, so she got a 50% discount. She didn't really care about the quality of the hotel, if everything went according to her plan, she would be spending her three nights in New Orleans at Klaus' place anyways. Caroline got her key and entered her room with a scrutinizing eye. Her hotel was definitely more modern and the housekeeping was better at Mystic Suites. Caroline tampered down on her urge to thoroughly clean the hotel room and hoped in the shower. She scrubbed off the smell of airplane and she made sure to deeply condition her hair to combat the lingering humidity. It was five thirty when she finally set to getting dressed. Her hair was in soft, loose curls and she went more natural with her make up. Caroline forwent undergarments and pulled on a simple wrap dress. She didn't want to get thrown out of Klaus' workplace for dressing slutty, but she still wanted to surprise him. Caroline's hotel was a mere five minute walk to the building that housed Klaus' office. Caroline put on a pair of black heels and smiled at herself in the mirror. She channeled all her inner confidence and she walked to Klaus' office building. The company Klaus worked for housed the fourth, fifth and sixth floors of the building. A receptionist was standing behind a desk in the lobby, packing up her stuff.

"Hi." The receptionist plastered a smile on her face. She was clearly ready to leave and Caroline was interrupting that.

"Hi." Caroline wouldn't let this woman deter her plans or shake her confidence.

"Who are you here to see?" The receptionist asked, huffing as she flopped back into her chair.

"Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline said confidently, focused on the receptionist and not the tall, dark haired man who stopped a few feet away.

The receptionist picked up her phone to call up to Klaus' office. "What's your name?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

The receptionist mumbled into the phone for a few minutes and hung up glaring at Caroline. "His assistant said you don't have an appointment and Mr. Mikaelson is very busy."

The dark haired man stepped up beside Caroline and leaned on the receptionist's desk. "No worries, Sophie. Caroline, here, is a friend of the family's. I'll bring her up." The man winked at Sophie. Caroline looked at him, confused.

"That's not protocol, Mr. Mikaelson." Sophie argued.

"But you want to go home, and this lovely woman wants to see my brother. I'll take her, and you head on your way out. No harm, no foul." Kol replied, charmingly.

Caroline studied his face and she didn't really see a family resemblance, but Klaus had talked of his younger, and annoying, brother Kol.

Sophie waved her hand around. "Whatever. I know you will just let her up after I leave, anyways. I don't get paid enough to deal with you, Kol."

"Right. Have a lovely night, darling!" Kol called out, as he turned Caroline in the direction of the elevators. They stood waiting for the elevator and Kol took Caroline's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Caroline. Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' younger and more handsome brother."

Caroline gently pulled her hand back and smiled genuinely at Kol. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All of it good, right?" Kol winked and Caroline threw her head back and laughed.

"Not really."

Kol just shrugged. "I have heard a lot about you, but to be honest, I didn't think you were real. Bekah and I were convinced that Klaus just made you up to keep Camille away."

The elevator doors opened and five businessmen filed out. Kol spread his arms, gesturing for Caroline to enter first. The doors closed and Kol pressed the number five. "Tell me. Klaus doesn't know you are in New Orleans, does he?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him." Caroline clasped her hands to keep them from fiddling with the hem of her dress. She couldn't lose her confidence now.

"Do you have a plan for what you are going to do when you see him?" Kol asked. Kol had checked out the beautiful blonde and had enough experience to know she had nothing on under that dress. "Camille rarely leaves his office during work hours, and there is no way she will leave you two alone."

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and turned to face Kol. "So, do you have a suggestion?"

A cheeky smile spread onto Kol's face. "Oh, of course I do." Kol led Caroline off the elevator and into a small conference room. Kol closed the door and handed Caroline a key. "This is the key to Klaus' office. I'll call him down to my office to chat and being the end of the work day, he will dismiss Camille. You call or sext or skype him from his office. Once he recognizes where you are, he will be there in seconds."

Caroline nodded. It seemed like a pretty good plan. She tried not to focus on how Kol came up with it so quickly. "Where is Klaus' office?"

"Upstairs. The floor should be empty by now. You hide down here until I text you to let you know he's in my office." Caroline nodded and gave Kol her phone number.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Caroline." Kol bowed and left the conference room.

* * *

Klaus was drowning in paperwork and Camille being glued to his side was not helping. His phone rang and he had to move three folders and about five pieces of paper to uncover the device. "Kol." He grumbled.

"Hello big brother. I had some things I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping you could come down to my office before you leave for the night." Kol explained.

"I'm still in the middle of things." Klaus groaned and rolled his eyes as Cami pretended not to listen to his side of the conversation.

"I'm sure you are. But it would give you a reason to dismiss your assistant. You can go back to work after we chat." Kol reasoned.

"Right. Sounds good, Kol." Klaus said and hung up on his brother. "That's all for tonight, Cami. You can head out."

"Are you leaving?" Cami was getting more and more desperate, as Klaus seemed to be pushing her further and further away.

"After I have a personal conversation with my brother." Klaus piled all his folders and papers into a neat pile on his desk. He closed his laptop and grabbed his jacket.

"What time will you be in tomorrow?" Cami asked as Klaus ushered her out of his office. "Early?" Klaus reluctantly nodded. A smile appeared on Cami's face. "I'll bring coffee and those pastries you like." Klaus grunted his acceptance and pretty much pushed Cami into the elevator. He pressed the fifth floor and the lobby. Klaus got off the elevator and waited to make sure Cami made it all the way down to the lobby. He walked to his brother's office and sighed before opening the door.

Kol was sitting in his desk chair, with his feet propped on his desk. He had just gotten a text back from Caroline that she had made it into Klaus' office without a problem. Kol just smiled smugly at Klaus. "What do you need, Kol?" Klaus asked, irritably.

"I just missed your pretty face." Kol chuckled.

"Seriously, Kol. I don't have time for this. While I do appreciate you giving me a reason to dismiss Cami, I have work to get back to." Klaus growled. He really wished Kol would just grow up already and take his job seriously.

"Oh, you have something to get to." Kol chuckled.

"What?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes. "Is this all a game to you, Kol? I don't enjoy spending my entire day and night at work." Klaus' rant was cut off by the loud dinging of his cell phone. Klaus pulled it out of his pocket and had to swallow down his reaction. There on his phone was a teasing picture of Caroline, smiling shyly with one of her bare breasts visible. Klaus groaned as his cock stirred against his pants. Klaus quickly typed a text back to Caroline, telling her that as much as he couldn't wait for their skype session, he was still at work. Klaus took a couple deep breathes to prepare himself for dealing with Kol, when his phone dinged again. This time it was a close up of Caroline's breast, with her fingers gently pinching her rosy nipple. Caroline had included a message with the picture saying that she was hoping he was still at work. Kol watched gleefully as Klaus typed back that he didn't follow what Caroline meant.

"A rather important text, Nik?" Kol teased.

"Never mind, Kol." Klaus went to pocket his phone, when it dinging again. This time the picture was of Caroline, seated in Klaus' desk chair. Her dress was half off her shoulder, exposing her breast and one of her feet was propped up on the desk. The hand that wasn't taking the picture had disappeared between her legs, but was covered by her dress. Klaus recognized his office immediately. He looked up from the picture and stared at Kol. "I need to go." Klaus left Kol's office and ran up the stairs and down the hall to his office. The door was shut, but the lights were on. Klaus opened the door to find Caroline still in his chair, one hand teasing her clit, the other one was playing with her exposed nipple. Klaus shut the door behind him with a little too much force and it caused Caroline to let out a little giggle. Klaus locked the door behind him and crossed the room in four large strides. "Caroline." Klaus moaned as he plucked Caroline up from his chair and pressed his lips against hers. Klaus wrapped one arm around her slim waist and let the other one cup the side of her neck. Caroline traced the seam of Klaus' lips with her tongue as she wound her arms around his neck. Their tongues teased and stroked each other as Caroline and Klaus just let themselves enjoy the feeling of being in each other's arms after so long. "Do I want to know how you found your way into my office, love?" Klaus asked as he peppered kisses down Caroline's neck.

"Kol helped me." Caroline explained, before gasping as Klaus' mouth closed around her pert nipple.

Klaus sucked on her breast as his hands worked to remove the rest of her dress. "No more talk of Kol."

Caroline nodded her agreement as Klaus slipped the dress off her body. "Oh, Caroline." Klaus groaned. His cock was rock hard and painful against his dress slacks as he took his time perusing Caroline's gloriously naked body. Caroline smiled, bashfully, under Klaus' intense gaze. She loved the way he looked at her and it instantly made heat and wetness pool in her center. Caroline slowly and deftly unbuttoned Klaus' shirt as Klaus' hands roamed over her body. They massaged her ass and slid across her thighs. His hands moved up her sides and across her supple breasts. Caroline pushed Klaus' shirt off and set to work on releasing his throbbing cock. Her hands fumbled with his zipper as Klaus began to place soft open mouth kisses along her neck and collar bone. Her arousal was practically dripping down her legs and Klaus hadn't even touched her yet. Caroline needed to focus, so she pulled away from Klaus, his hands slipping to his sides and a soft grunt of protest leaving his mouth. Caroline dropped gracefully to her knees and successfully opened Klaus' pants. She pulled his slacks and boxers down past his knees and pushed him to sit in his chair. Klaus kicked off his shoes, shucking his pants and boxers along with. Caroline positioned herself between his legs, her hot breath washing over his impressive cock. Caroline licked his cock from the base to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking off the precum that had dripped out. Caroline ran her tongue back down to the base and sucked one of his balls into her mouth. She let it out with a soft 'pop' and Klaus' hands gripped the arm rests of the chair. "God, Caroline." He moaned out as she repeated the process, with the other ball. Finally, she pulled his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it slowly. Klaus moaned, but Caroline's pace was killing him. One of his hands flew into her hair. He didn't pull or push her head, he just rested it there as a sign. Caroline glanced up at Klaus and winked at him. She picked up her pace, hollowing out her cheeks and lightly brushing her teeth along the sensitive skin. Klaus wound his hand in Caroline's hair and pushed her just a little as he came with a grunt. His hips jerked a few times, but Caroline didn't mind. She swallowed everything Klaus gave her and let him slide out of her mouth with a smile.

"Good surprise, huh?" Caroline said as she rose to her feet and bent to grab her dress.

"I'm not even close to begin done yet." Klaus said, in between panting breaths. "Do you know how many fantasies I have of you in this office?" Caroline's eyes widened slightly and her arousal was definitely dripping down her thighs now. "Sit on my desk." Klaus commanded, with a lazy smile. Caroline hoped up on the desk and Klaus pushed his chair up to her. He placed her feet on the armrests, opening up her center to him. Caroline leaned back on her elbows and watched as Klaus caught some of her juices that had leaked down her leg. He ran his mouth up both of her inner thighs, licking and sucking at her skin and the arousal coating it. "I have dreamed of the way you taste, love. So perfect." Caroline throbbed at Klaus' words and the anticipation of his mouth on her pussy. Finally Klaus kissed all the way to her slick center. He licked at sucked at her lower lips.

"Please." Caroline gasped out, needing to feel Klaus on and in her.

Klaus placed a tender kiss on her clit and smiled at Caroline. "Since you asked so nicely." Klaus plunged three fingers into Caroline's center and began assaulting her clit with sucks, licks and bites. He got a quick rhythm going because he wanted her to orgasm while he was eating her out and his cock was already hard again. He couldn't wait to bury himself in her and fuck her on his desk, but he really missed her taste. Caroline's orgasm was so powerful, her arms slipped down and she fell back onto a pile of papers, gasping and moaning. Her body shuddered as it came down from the orgasm and Klaus continued to gently lap up her juices. He cleaned off his fingers and stood up. Klaus helped Caroline to sit back up and he held her naked, sweaty body against his chest for a minute. Klaus let Caroline catch her breath, before he kissed her forehead. Klaus stepped away to put on a condom and then he stood back between Caroline's legs.

"On the desk?" Caroline asked, her hand stroking his erection.

Klaus leaned in and kissed Caroline passionately. His hands massaged her breasts, his thumbs rubbing circles over her nipples. "On the desk." He confirmed.

Caroline positioned the head of Klaus cock with her wet center and Klaus's hands drifted to her hips. Klaus pushed himself inside of Caroline and they both let out a satisfied moan. Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Their lips fused together, as Klaus began to rock into Caroline. After all the pent up sexual frustration was spent on their first orgasms, Klaus and Caroline were able to just enjoy this time. It was nothing like the aggressive fucking on a desk that Klaus had had in mind, but it was perfect for the moment. There were tender kisses and soft touches. Both Klaus and Caroline knew that this was the moment they were falling for each other. Caroline tightened her legs around Klaus' waist as her orgasm approached. Klaus shifted his one hand to her mid back and his other one found her clit. Klaus circled her clit with his finger four times before she fell apart in his arms. Caroline dropped her head onto Klaus' shoulder as he continued to rock into her. Klaus' hips got more frantic as his orgasm got closer. Caroline kissed across Klaus' sweaty chest, biting down softly on one of his nipples. That was his undoing. Klaus grunted out Caroline's name, his hips pistoing into Caroline. Caroline pushed her hips into Klaus, meeting him thrust for thrust, until he was done.

Klaus fell back into his chair, and pulled Caroline with him. Caroline sat with her legs drapped across Klaus' thighs, her shoulder pressed into Klaus' chest. They sat, cuddled together on the leather chair for a few quiet minutes. "Best surprise." Klaus murmured as he kissed Caroline's temple and tightened his arms around her waist.


End file.
